Angel
by VampireRae
Summary: How could Draco get back the only girl that would truly love him? D/Hr...plz give me constructive feedback!


Disclaimer: This song, "Angel" belongs to Youngstown.and the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Unconditional love, that is what you've given to me  
  
And I thank God, that you will always be right here with me  
  
Even though we're apart, you know that you will always  
  
Have a place in my heart,  
  
And if you call out my name  
  
I'll be right there, so you don't have to cry alone  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
He looked at the picture in his hand. He couldn't have been any happier back in his sixth year at Hogswarts. He remembered the way her hair felt when he ran his hand through it. He remembered the way her honey brown eyes would sparkle when she laughed. He remembered the way her pale, smooth skin felt under his touch, and the way she shivered when he kissed her sweet lips. He couldn't help to think about her now. It has been over two years now since he last saw her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you mean we can't be together anymore?" Hermione asked, fighting the tears in her eyes.  
  
"I just can't, Hermione. You have to understand, I just can't be with you," Draco said, running his hand through his white blonde hair. He avoided her gaze, afraid that he might break down.  
  
"Draco, tell me. What could it be? I mean, you father's dead, Voldemort's gone for good; what else could it be?" Hermione was on the verge of a break down, Draco could feel it.  
  
"I can't, Hermione, I just can't," Draco said, looking into her honey brown eyes. He saw a tear slid down her face and moved to wipe it, but Hermione moved away.  
  
"Don't Draco," Hermione said, and with that she left without looking back.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Like an angel I'll fly to you  
  
With my arms open wide  
  
So you don't have to cry no more  
  
And with my wings open wide  
  
I'll do what it takes  
  
So you don't have to cry no more  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Draco put the picture down. He then picked up the stack of letters that he had received from Hermione throughout their two-year relationship. He picked one of the letters out and read it.  
  
**Dearest Draco, You should have taken me up on the offer to go to France with my parents. It's beautiful here; more beautiful than the last time we went. But I know you can't stand a Muggle even 100 feet from you, so I understand. I have to get going. Mother wants me for a minute.  
  
Love Always, Hermione**  
  
Draco sighed. He looked at the handwriting, very neat, very beautiful, and very Hermione. He flipped through the other letters. All perfectly written in red ink with her quill. He noticed how she always addressed them "Dearest".  
  
He couldn't help but feel angry with himself. He let go the only girl that would really love him. Because he was scared. Scared that he might love her back. He didn't know why it would bother him so much. He *did* love her. He loved her so much that he had to let her go. To keep her safe, even though his father and Voldemort were gone.  
  
At that moment, Draco needed Hermione more than ever. After two whole years without thinking about her, talking about her, even writing about her, he needed her. More than ever. He pulled out a piece of parchment and his quill, and started to write. When he was done he called his owl, Judas, over. He tied the letter to the owl's leg.  
  
"Find Hermione, Judas. Find her quickly!" Draco said, carrying the owl to the window. He watched Judas flew away into the night.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Now don't be ashamed of saying  
  
Of saying just how you feel  
  
Take fear from inside  
  
Open up your heart and say what's on your mind  
  
'Cause you've shown me love with meaning, never were deceiving, for you  
  
I'm dedicated that's why I'm celebrating our love, and if you call out my name  
  
I'll be right there, so you don't have to cry alone  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
Draco stopped in his tracks. He knew that voice too well. He knew whom it belonged to, what the person was capable of, and he knew that this person wasn't happy.  
  
"What do you want, Potter?" Draco snapped. He didn't want to put up with Harry and Ron right now. But to his surprise, Ron wasn't with Harry.  
  
"What did you do to Hermione?" Harry demanded.  
  
"I broke up with her. Aren't you happy now?" Draco responded.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked, wide eyed.  
  
"Isn't that what you wanted ever since Hermione and I been going out? Like you really were happy for her when she told you that she chose me over you! I just did you a favor Potter. You can have her." Draco turned to walk away but Harry ran in front to stop him.  
  
"Yes, I didn't want you two to be together, but I accepted it. And besides Malfoy, since when do you do me favors?"  
  
"Since I dumped Hermione."  
  
Harry looked at Draco with disbelief. Draco walked by Harry and started down the hallway.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Like an angel I'll fly to you  
  
With my arms open wide  
  
So you don't have to cry no more  
  
And with my wings open wide  
  
I'll do what it takes  
  
So you don't have to cry no more  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
It seemed like forever for Judas to return. It only took four days for him to return. Draco noticed he didn't come back empty handed. He relieved Judas from his burden. He recognized the handwriting. It was Hermione's. He noticed that the parchment had water stains on them. He wondered if she had cried when she was writing to him. He opened the letter.  
  
**Draco, I thought you have forgotten about me. I was really surprised when Judas showed up at my bedroom window last night, and to find that you have written me a letter, a prolonged one. Yes, I have thought of you too. Wondering how you were doing, getting along. To let you know, Ron and I broke the engagement off a year ago. No I haven't been with anyone since then. Draco, you don't know how much you had hurt me when you broke up with me with out a reason. But when you told me the reason in your letter, I understood.**  
  
Draco smiled. "You always understood," he said to know one.  
  
**.You see, when I told you that I loved you, I was scared too. That you weren't gonna make it, that you weren't gonna be able to say how you felt. Draco, to tell you the truth, I still love you. It was one of the reasons that I had to break it off with Ron. I wasn't ready for a life-long commitment. Not with him anyways. I've cried for many nights, since you broke it off with us. Now I cry even more, because you love me. After all these years, you still love me, and I still love you.  
  
Stay in touch.  
  
Love Always, Hermione**  
  
Draco couldn't stand it much longer. He had to see Hermione as soon as possible, no matter what.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Like an angel I'll fly, with my wings open wide  
  
When you need me, so you just have to open your  
  
Heart, so just open your heart and you'll know from  
  
The start that you don't have to cry no more  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Hermione walked to the kitchen, wiping the tears from her eyes. She couldn't believe that Draco loved her. And that he broke it off with them because of it. She opened the fridge and pulled out some pumpkin juice. When she turned around, she almost screamed and dropped her glass. Standing right in front of her was Draco.  
  
"It can't be," Hermione said, rubbing her red eyes. "Is it really you?" New tears were forming in the corner of her eyes.  
  
Draco stepped forward and said, "In the flesh." He smiled down at the girl he used to love, and still did. He raised his hand and wiped away the tears that were falling down her tear stained cheeks. She looked up into his gray eyes. She noticed that he hadn't really changed. He still looked the same, except that his hair was a little shorter and that he had to grew another 3 inches.  
  
"Draco." Hermione began, but was cut short when Draco leaned in and kissed her lips. She felt like she was on air.  
  
Draco couldn't believe that her kissed still tasted sweet like candy. He pulled her closer to him, and could feel her knees go weak. He could feel her hand behind his neck; the sensation he got from her touch was familiar.  
  
They broke away, both breathless. Hermione gave a weak smile, and ran one hands through his hair. "I've missed you," she said. Her hands ran down his chest where she started to unbutton his shirt.  
  
"I missed you too, Hermione," Draco said. He picked her up, and carried her to the bedroom.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Like an angel I'll fly to you  
  
With my arms open wide  
  
So you don't have to cry no more  
  
And with my wings open wide  
  
I'll do what it takes  
  
So you don't have to cry no more  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
A/N: Please give me some feedback on this. This is my second Harry Potter fanfiction. I am welcoming all comments. I like to receive constructive criticism, so I can get better. 


End file.
